Einhart Stratos
Spells 'Battering Ram' Hotkey: 'W *Einhart quickly dashes to toward the target, hitting them with such a force that they will take damage. An additional effect will be applied based on what angle Einhart has hit them from. *'Level 1: 100 damage *'Level 2:' 200 damage *'Level 3:' 300 damage *'Level 4: 400 '''damage *'Level 5: 500 damage *'Mana Cost: '''300 *'Target: Single *'Cast range:' 750 *'Cooldown:' 23 second *'Special:' An addtional effect will happen based on which angle Einhart has hit the target from *'Front Hit:' Pushback *'Side Hit: '''40 *Ram level *'Rear Hit: 0.5 second stun Sky Severing ''Knuckle' *'Hotkey:' E *Einhart smashs the ground dealing damage to enemies *'Level 1: 130' Damage *'Level 2: 200' Damage *'Level 3: 270' Damage *'Level 4: 340 '''Damage *'Level 5:' '''410' Damage *'Mana Cost:' 300 *'Cast time:' 1 second *'Aoe Range:' 1500 *'Target': Aoe *'Cooldown: '''22 seconds *'Special:' If Sky Serving knuckles is used after Kaiser Art: Breaking Sever Stage 2, cast time is removed. *'Upgrade:' Cartridge 5 'Kaiser Art: Spining Break' *'Hotkey:' R *Einhart releases a spining wave of energy at her enemies. If the wave hits, the targets will be lifted in the air for 0.5 seconds . Damage dealt is based on previous damage taken from Einhart and the target will take an extra 10 damage wave after the initial wave has finished. *'Level 1:' Deals a maximum of '''200 '''damage that has been absorbed previously by Einhart. *'Level 2: Deals a maximum of '''400 damage that has been absorbed previously by Einhart *'Level 3: '''Deals a maximum of '''600' damage that has been absorbed previously by Einhart *'Level 4: '''Deals a maximum of '''800' damage that has been absorbed previously by Einhart *'Level 5:' Deals a maximum of 1000 'damage that has been absorbed previously by Einhart *'Mana cost: 500 *'Cast time:' 1.2 second *'Target:' Single/Aoe *'Range:' 1000(?) *'Cooldown:' 35 seconds *'Note:' Pressing ESC will alert you of damage absorbed on the next cast. 'Kaiser Art: Breaking Sever' *'Hotkey: '''T *Einhart will use a different skill based on how many times Einhart has used this skill previous: *'Stage 1: Einhart stomps the ground dealing damage around her. she and her allies will receive maximum movement speed buff for the duration of the buff. **'''Effect: ***'Level 1: '''Deals '''200' damage around Einhart and boosst movement speed around Einhart ***'Level 2:' Deals 300 damage around Einhart and boosts movement speed around Einhart. ***'Level 3:' Deals 400 'damage around Einhart and boosts movement speed around Einhart ***'Level 4: Deals 500 'damage around Einhart and boosts movement speed around Einhart ***'Level 5: Deals''' 600''' damage around Einhart and boosts movement speed around Einhart **'Mana cost:' 300 **'Cast time:' 1.2 seconds **'Target:' Aoe **'Area of Effect': 600(?) **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 27 seconds *'Stage 2: '''Einhart rushes forward and deals damage around her landing point while slowing everyone she passes or hits. **'Effect:' ***'Level 1:' Deals '''200' damage around her landing point ***'Level 2:' Deals 300 'damage around her landing point ***'Level 3: Deals 400 'damage around her landing point ***'Level 4: Deals 500 'damage around her landing point ***'Level 5: '''Deals '''600 damage around her landing point **'Mana Cost:' 300 **'Target: '''Aoe **'Area of Effect:' 600(?) ** **'Duration:' ? **'Cooldown: 27 seconds *'Stage 3: '''Einhart releases a wave of magical energy in front of her dealing damage every 0.1 second and pushing them back. * **'Effect: *** ***'Level 1:' Deals''' 6''' damage every 0.1 second ***'Level 2: '''Deals '''12' damage every 0.1 second ***'Level 3 :'Deals 18 damage every 0.1 second ***'Level 4:' Deals 24 'damage every 0.1 second ***'Level 5: 'Deals '''30 '''damage every 0.1 second **'Mana cost: '300 **'Target: Aoe **'Range:' 1500(?) **'Cooldown:' 27 seconds 'Cartridges' 'Cartridge 1' *'Hotkey: '''W *'Cartridge used: 1 *'''Cooldown: '''42 seconds *'''Effect: Einhart's next attack slows the enemy's movement speed by 50% for 4 seconds. The buff lasts for 10 seconds. 'Cartridge 2' *'Hotkey: '''E *'Cartridge used: 1 *'''Cooldown: '''48 seconds *'Effect: '''Einhart creates a field around herself gaining an enormous amount of mana regeneration for 5 seconds. 'Cartridge 3 *'Hotkey: '''R *'Cartridge used: 1 *'''Cooldown: '''48 seconds *'''Effect: Einhart gains 9999 armor for 7 seconds 'Cartridge 4' *'Hotkey: '''T *'Cartridge used: 1 *'''Cooldown: '''42 seconds *'''Effect: Einhart grabs her enemy and throws them behind her dealing 200 damage. 'Cartridge 5' *'Hotkey: '''S *'Cartridge used: 1''' *'Cooldown: '''56' seconds *'''Effect: Sky Severing Knuckle gains an additional layer circular explosions around the ends of initial blast. 'Field Barrier' *'Hotkey: '''F *'Cartridges Used: 1 *'Cooldown: '''48 seconds *'Effect: '''Makes your hero immune to all forms of damage for 1.5 seconds. [Attributes'] 'Limit Break One' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: W *'Effect: '+15 to all stats *'''Mana: 250 *'Targets: '''Self *'Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''15 seconds *'Cooldown: 98 seconds *Allows the use of Limit Break Two within 4 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Two' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''E *'Effect: +25 to all stats *'''Mana: 100 *'Targets: '''Self *'Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''15 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break One activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Three within 7 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Three' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: E *'Effect: '+35 to all stats *'''Mana: 100 *'Targets: '''Self *'Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''15 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break two activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Three within 11 seconds of being cast. 'Critical Strike - Passive' *Gives a 10% chance to deal 2x damage. 'Rigid Body' *'Hotkey:' S *Einhart gains 80% magic resistence and 20 armor for 4.5 seconds in exchange for 1-10 stats random stat reducation which lasts for 20 seconds *'Mana cost': 250 *'Target:' Self *'Cooldown: 98 seconds *'Requirement: 'Acquire Rigid body '''Indicreminate Blows *'Hotkey: '''D *Einhart charges to a location dealing + Agi * 8 in a small area. *'Mana cost': 400 *'Cooldown: 60 *'Range: '''700 *'Aoe: '450 *'Note: All supports disabled for her and her target during this spell excluding orange support. *'Requirement: 'Acquire Indescriminted blows 'You Coward!' Hotkey: 'F *If you take more than 100 damage within 2.5 seconds after using this spell, you will move to the target and heal 500 health. *'Mana cost: 200 *'Range: '''450 *'Target': Single *'Cooldown:' 62 seconds *'Requirement:' Upgrade - Kaiser Arts 'Fang Mountain' *'Hotkey:' G *If you take more than 100 damage within 2.5 seconds after using this spell, Einhart will deal 200 + * 5 magic damage to the target within 450 range of her and push the target. This spell ignores AMS and damage taken will be healed by half. *'Mana cost:' 100 *'Target: single *'''Cooldown: 58 seconds *'Requirement:' Upgrade - Kaiser Arts 'Uppercut' *'Hotkey:' X *If you take more than 100 damage within 5 seconds of use, the enemy who hit you is knocked in the air dealing + 5 * Agi damage when they hit the ground. Supports are disabled for the duration of the attack. *'Mana cost:' (?) *'Target: '''Single *'Cooldown: 54 seconds *'''Requirement: Acquire Unchained knuckle 'Unchained knuckle' *'Hotkey:' C *1.5 seconds after receiving more than 100 damage, Einhart will counter attack slowing enemies by 80% and dealing 200+agi*4 damage while restoring her own health. *'Mana cost:' 200 *'Target:' Single *'Cooldown: '''48 seconds *'Requirement:' Acquire Unchained knuckle 'Upgrades '''Upgrade - Kaiser Arts *'Stats Requirement:' 15 *Boost Einhart's attackspeed by 40% and movement speed by 8%. Einhart gains a chance 8% chance to slow her target with every melee hit. *Unlocks You Coward! and Fang Mountain. 'Acquire Unchained knuckle' *'Stats Requirement: '''8 *There is a 30% chance that einhart will escape all types of binds by pressing '''ESC'. *Unlocks Uppercut and Unchained knuckle. 'Acquire Rigid body' *'Stats Requirement:' 6 *Unlocks Rigid Body 'Acquire Indescriminted blows' *'Stats Requirement:' 14 points *Unlocks Indicreminate Blows *'Requirements: ' **'''Hero Level: '''10 **Acquire Rigid body